


Dragon Bonding

by BadBlueCat



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mating, Stomach Bulge, dragon cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Bruno Bangnyfe has to prove himself with one more challenge before becoming an official member of the Top of Horns, getting his own Dragon.
Relationships: Bruno Bangnyfe/Rickenbacker
Kudos: 52





	Dragon Bonding

Soul Society West Branch, Wing Bind, Dragon Management Agency, 10 am.

“Right on time, Bangnyfe.” Wolfgang said monotonously, “Today is the day you get your Dragon, are you ready?” he says, walking up to a locked door, entering a code.

“I’m ready Wolfgang, sir.” Bruno says seriously. He had just made it into the Top of Horns, which meant you get a special dragon that would be your partner for life, and Bruno Bangnyfe, leader of the Inks, couldn’t wait any longer as the sealed hatch opened. 

“Good luck taming this one, he’s rather wild.” Wolfgang says, closing the door behind Bruno. “If he doesn’t make it, we will have to reconsider letting him in the Top of Horns.” Sullivan says, “A regrettable end that would be.” The old man ads. 

Bruno didn’t expect the room to be so big, a fake sky, trees, even a pond, it was like he was outside. He kept his guard up, the crackling sound of thunder grew louder and he dodged the blue lightning just in time as it set a tree ablaze.

“Whoah! That was close, you really are trying to kill me.” He says looking towards the direction which the attack came from, blue eyes meet blue. The dragon staring right back at him, before charging in. 

He was chased around the enclosure like prey, Avoiding blue lightning. He quickly grabbed one of his spray paint cans, “Release code : 0575, Unlock, Hunger Shadow!” the black creature emerging from the circle drawn on the floor, attacking the blue Dragon.

“Keep it busy long enough!” he gives the order and starts painting another circle on the floor, much bigger this time.

The body of his Hunger Shadow crashing next to him a few minutes later, started to dissolve. “Shit.” He looks back to see the blue dragon looking at him hungrily, he smirks. “Release code 2028, Unlock, Greedy Curtain!” albeit a smaller version of one performed in the air, the Greedy Curtain enveloped the dragon, “I’ve got you know, hope you’re fire proof.” He watches as the spell explodes. 

The smoke slowly clearing, Bruno smirks in triumph. “Looks like I beat it after all.” His joy was short lived as the dragon appeared behind him and pinned him to the ground. “You fucker, can’t you just accept bonding with me!” he yells out.

The dragon stops, letting Bruno go, it tilts its head cutely. “Really that’s all I had to say?” he questions in disbelief, sitting up straight. The dragon walks up to Bruno and licks his cheek, “Gross.” He swipes the saliva off him just in time before the dragon pins him on his back. 

“Whoah don’t get to excited.” He says petting the Dragon’s neck, until something poked his crotch. He looked down there and saw the dragon’s thick cock, ridges along the side and a big knot at the base.

“Hell no!! You’re not thinking of-“ he was cut off as the dragon turned him around, one paw pinning him face first into the ground, it used its muzzle to lift Bruno’s ass up. “No no no!! Get of me!” he started panicking when he felt his pants getting ripped off. 

Bruno struggled, trying to get out of the dragon’s grip, “I’ll fuckin’ kill yo-OHHH!” he moans, a wet tongue licking his cock and balls, up to his hole and circling around it. “S-stop th-AH-t.” surprised when the thick wet muscle breached his hole.

He whines in pleasure as the tongue reaches deeper inside him, stretching his hole nicely. The dragon let go of its hold to get into a better position, thus reaching deeper. ‘Oh fuck that feels so good.’ He thought as his stomach bulged lightly from the tongue.

He moans loudly when the tongue presses hard against his sweet spot, he didn’t know how it missed it before, but now it was always a hit. His cock was hard and it twitched madly from pleasure. “Fuck!” he grips the grass and groans as he cums, his insides clenching around that tongue, making the dragon groan. 

He whimpers when the tongue slips out, wanting it back in so eagerly. His hole was wet and open, his cock hard and twitching. He was about to get up when the dragon pinned his arms down and mounted him.

The dragon’s big cock aligning with his hole. “Holy shit!” he groans when the tip was pushed in, “I’ll never survive this!” he told himself, but apparently the dragon did a good job stretching his insides, as the big cock was swallowed.

Bruno gasped for air, his stomach bulging when the cock was fully in him, his mind going numb. Until the dragon pulled out to thrust back in. “NNNGHH FUCK!!” Bruno yelled. It was going slow, but hard, the pleasure was intense, the ridges always hitting his sweet spot, and thank god the knot was not in yet.

The dragon groaned in pleasure, and Bruno gasped and moan with each thrust. He couldn’t see his stomach bulging, but he wanted to. Soon enough the pleasure was too much and he cried as he came a second time, the dragon stopped and growled at the sudden increased tightness.

It pulled out, leaving Bruno gapping and empty. The dragon started walking away, “W-wait!” Bruno demanded, turning around so he was on his back, he grabbed his legs and spread them appart, “Fuck I need more.” He pleads.

The dragon tilts its head and mounts Bruno again, pushing in in one quick motion making the man jerk his head back in pleasure “OH FUCK YEAH!” he moans, rubbing his bulging abs. He hung on to the dragon’s neck as it started pounding into him harshly.

“FUCK!! Fill me up baby!!” he moans, the dragon’s eyes went wide at those words, it started doubling its efforts, pounding harder. Making Bruno cum a third time when it managed to push the knot in, locking them in place at it swelled, before the dragon came, releasing a torrent of cum inside the man.

“Bloody-nnnghh-hell!” Bruno groaned as he was getting filled, the thick dragon seeds filling him nicely, his stomach bulging. Just as the dragon pulled out, Bruno gargled as cum reached into his mouth. 

“Fuck that was hot.” He says wiping his mouth, his body spent, cum leaking out of his gapping hole. The dragon cuddles next to him, “I guess we’re partners now huh buddy?” he scratched the dragon’s head while immobilized on the floor. ‘My name is Rickenbacker.’ The dragon says telepathically.

“Cool name, I’m glad you’re the one who’ll be fighting by my side.” He smiles, and watches as Rickenbacker dissolves into blue lightning, leaving him alone in the enclosure. Blue locks appear in his hair a sign of their bond.

About an hour later the hatch opens, Wolfgang returning. “Welcome to the Top of Horns Bruno Bangnyfe, I’ll have you transported to the Sacreds, I’m sure Cquntnire will be happy to take care of you.” And with that he was gone, and Bruno was officially in the Top of Horns.

“Congratulations, I’m glad you didn’t disappoint me Bruno.” Squire says, “As if I’d lose to a dragon Sullivan-mam.” 

Soul Society West Branch, Wing Bind, Dragon Management Agency, 4pm.

Bruno Bangnyfe, official member of the Top of Horns.


End file.
